To Give You an Umberella
by TifaCAT
Summary: Untuk sementara aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk kehujanan. Sampai ada orang lain yang memberinya payung dan menemaninya dalam hujan.


**Give you an Umberella**

 **yeah! Fanfiction oneshot pertamaku! agak OOC mungkin. entah kenapa ide ini muncul waktu aku lagi tiduran di kamar dan langsung ditulis and di upload. selamat membaca!  
Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any of it's character. MK sensei does.**

Temari melihat keluar jendela. Hujan turun dengan cukup deras, rumput dan tanaman di pekarangan rumahnya basah dan udara terasa sedikit dingin.

 _Dia pasti telat._ Pikirnya sambil membuka jendela. Angin berhembus ke wajahnya, mengisi setiap tempat di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Ma.. ma.." sebuah suara mungil memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Temari berbalik dan tersenyum. Disana, seorang balita mungil berdiri di dalam box bayi sambil menggapai-nggapainya. Sepertinya balita itu mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ya sayang?" Temari berkata dengan halus sambil memegang tangan mungil balita itu. Temari memang bukan tipe wanita yang memperlihatkan perasaannya terang-terangan, namun didepan anaknya, ia akan menjadi seorang malaikat. Shikadai Nara mencoba memanjat kimono hitam ibunya. Temari membantunya dengan mengangkatnya dengan halus ke pelukannya. Didekapnya bocah dua setengah tahun itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Si balita menggapai-nggapai ke arah jendela, mengerti maksud dari anaknya, Temari mendekat ke jendela. "Kau ingin melihat hujan?" tanyanya dengan nada sama halus. Si balita mengangguk dengan antusias. Mereka berdiri didepan jendela selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, kemudian Shikadai mencoba meraih keluar jendela, namun Temari menariknya dengan mundur menjauhi jendela.

"Jangan," kata si ibu, tapi Shikadai menggapai-nggapai ke jendela lagi. Temari berpikir sebentar, ia tahu Shikadai mencoba keluar untuk menyentuh air hujan, dan ia bimbang apakah ia harus menuruti anaknya atau tidak. Si balita bisa saja meminum air hujan itu. Apa sistem kekebalan tubuh Shikadai sudah cukup kuat? Temari tahu anaknya anaknya akan tumbuh menjadi kuat, seorang ninja yang kuat, tapi mungkin belum sekarang waktunya.

Dengan mendesah, Temari menurunkan Shikadai ke lantai berkarpet. "Kurasa belum saatnya hujan-hujanan" katanya. Shikadai tidak menangis, tetapi kedua alisnya bertemu dan mulutnya sedikit maju, cemberut. Temari tertawa kemudian membaikkan badan dan berdiri untuk mengambil buku bergambar kesukaan anaknya, yah, untuk mengurangi kekecewaan si anak. _Anak ini mirip sekali denganku_ , pikir Temari sambil masih tertawa, _mudah kesal, tapi hampir tidak pernah menangis, kalau kupikir-pikir dia juga mudah penasaran dan memiliki tekad yang kuat, dan dia juga sangat keras kepala._ Biasanya Temari akan menghajar siapapun yang mengatainya keras kepala, tapi dengan melihat Shikadai ia jadi seperti melihat miniatur dirinya dalam seorang anak laki-laki. Temari tersenyum, _Dia juga cerdas, seperti ayahnya.._ sampai disini temari berhenti tersenyum dan langsung berbalik, dan seperti yang ia duga, Shikadai Nara sudah hilang dari tempat semula dan pintu geser yang menuju ke taman samping sudah terbuka.

Berlari keluar, Temari kemudian melihat anaknya merangkak (dia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar) dan sudah setengah perjalanan menuju ke taman. Dengan semua yang diwariskan dari gen orangtuanya, Shikadai mempunyai apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk mencari jalan keluar sendiri, atau dalam kasus ini mencari pintu keluar untuk hujan-hujanan.

Temari mendesah, ia kemudian mengambil payung dan sepatu untuk anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikadai Nara duduk diatas sebuah batu di taman rumahnya ditengah hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, namun ia tidak kebasahan karena ibunya berada disana memayunginya dan memastikan Shikadai tidak terpeleset, kehujanan, ataupun meminum air hujan, sedangkan ia sendiri kehujanan.

Temari tersenyum, _Kurasa... aku harus memberi dan memeganginya payung di saat hujan selebat apapun._ Pikirnya sambil mengawasi Shikadai yang tampak terpesona dengan setiap titik air hujan yang turun dihadapannya.

 _Untuk sementara aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk kehujanan._

Tiba-tiba Temari tidak merasakan hujan turun lagi.

"Astaga," terdengar suara dari belakangnya, "Kau benar-benar perempuan yang merepotkan kau tahu?"

Temari tersenyum melihat suaminya basah kuyub dibawah hujan,"Diamlah pemalas, kau telat pulang hari ini."

 _Sampai ada orang lain yang memberinya payung dan menemaninya dalam hujan._

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-  
Hanya sekedar info, diatas itu Shikamaru memayungi Temari sedangkan dia nggak bawa payung untuk dirinya sendiri, Temari juga sama, memayungi Shikadai sementara dia kehujanan, jadi payung-payungan deh.**


End file.
